Dear Chad, I Miss You, and Always Will
by Mrs.Lollypop
Summary: One year after Chad's death, the only way Sonny can recuperate is to right a letter to heaven. One-Shot
1. Dear Chad

**Hi, thanks for reading my second story! Just to let you know, I do not own SWAC, and I got the idea for this story from a story by rachella04- Dear Chad, Happy Birthday. It's a great story and I hope you read it after this.**

* * *

Dear Chad,

It has been a year since you died. It has been so hard for me today, but I think I'm the only one who remembered. I didn't go to school today, which probably would have made you mad. I just sat in my bed with our song on repeat. If you were here, you probably would be singing it to me, since it is my birthday.

We probably would have gone out for a nice dinner and then sat in the park like we usually do, then you would take out your acoustic and start singing. I can here the song in my head now.

_Baby, I love you_  
_I never want to let you go_  
_the more I think about_  
_the more I want let you know_  
_that everything you do_  
_is super duper cute_  
_and I can't stand it._

_I've been searching for a girl_  
_that's just li-ike you_  
_cause I know that your heart is true_

_baby, I love you_  
_I never want to let you go_  
_the more I think about_  
_the more I want let you know_  
_that everything you do_  
_is super duper cute_  
_and I cant stand it_

_lets sell all our shit_  
_and run away to sail the ocean blue_  
_then you'll know that my heart is true yeah_

_baby, I love you_  
_I never want let you go_  
_the more I think about_  
_the more I want let you know_  
_that everything you do_  
_is super duper cute_  
_and I cant stand it_

_you-ou you got me where you want me_  
_cause ill do-o anything to please you_  
_just to make it through another year_

_you-ou I saw you cross the room_  
_and I knew-ew that this was gonna blossom_  
_into something beautiful_  
_you're beautiful_

_baby, I love you_  
_I never want to let you go_  
_the more I think about_  
_the more I want let you know_  
_that everything you do_  
_is super duper cute_  
_and I cant stand it_

_baby, I love you_  
_I never want let you go_  
_the more I think about_  
_the more I want let you know_  
_that everything you do_  
_is super duper cute_  
_and I cant stand it_

_baby, I love you_  
_I never want let you go_  
_the more I think about_  
_the more I want let you know_  
_that everything you do_  
_is super duper cute_  
_and I cant stand it_

_and I cant stand it_  
_no I cant stand it_

I will never forget that night, the night that random guy walked up and shot you. I cried so hard, but was happy they finally caught him, and gave him the death sentence. I haven't gone back to that park since.

Since you died, I never went out with another guy. I know you would have wanted me to, so I could live a full and happy life. But I can't share myself with anyone but you.

Anyways, the last year has been hard for me. I wish I could be held by you one last time. I wish I could feel your warmth. I wish I could hold your hand or run my fingers through your hair. I wish I could tell you how much I love you and how I want to be with you forever. But I can't. I can't hold your hand, or kiss you softly. I can't look into your beautiful blue eyes. Sometimes, I wish I was dead, so I could be with you in heaven and do all the things we can't do anymore. But I know that would hurt my family, just like it hurt yours.

So after I sat in my bed for a few hours, I went down stairs to eat. And I had almost forgotten about Anna. Yes, that's right. Chad Dylan Cooper, you are a father. Her full name is Anna Marie Cooper. I didn't know I was pregnant when we were together, I guess I forgot to take a pill. Oopsy! Anyways, she will be three months old tomorrow. Anna brightens up my life so much, almost as much as you did. But luckily mom had fed her, since I didn't feel like coming down this morning.

So as I came downstairs, Anna was sitting there in her highchair playing with her toys. She was so cute with blond hair and blue eyes, just like you. Hey, isn't it weird how as soon as I start writing about our baby, the whole letter just brightens up? Just like how you used to brighten up my day. I can't wait to tell Anna about you when she gets older.

So I sat in the kitchen, watching our baby playing, until she started to cry and I had to change her diaper. Then she was hungry, so I fed her. Finally she was tired so I took her upstairs to her pink bedroom.

When Anna was asleep, I quietly walked back downstairs closing the door behind me. Then I saw mom. No words being said, she just engulfed me in a hug. She knew what I was going through, she new my pain. Dad had died about 8 months ago. The worst part was that they were high school sweethearts, and mom had been in the car when a drunken guy hit the driver's side. Sadly, he got away, and dad died on impact.

Dad's death was really hard on mom, but it made my situation even worse, because with your passing I didn't eat for weeks or even leave my room for that matter. I just sat on my bed staring off into space, tears running down my face with a huge pain in my chest. Then I would cry myself to sleep. The only time I got out of bed was to take an ice cold shower. Every night I would wake up screaming and sweating because I always dreamed of your death.

But when I started waking up to have to vomit, my parents thought my  
depression was taking an abnormal turn, so they took me to the  
hospital, and it turned out I was pregnant. So to save our baby's life, I had to start eating again, but I still sat in my room all day, crying.

Anyways, when dad died, only four months after you, I was sad, and still sad about you, but not as heart broken. But my mom was devastated. She went through the same thing I did. So I had to run the house for a while until she had to go back to work. But now and then we both have our days where we remember who we once had and block our selves from the world. This day is one of those days, only a thousand times worse.

So after mom and I hugged for a long time, she pulled out a present, it was a box. "Aww thanks! I've always wanted a box!" I said to her. "Open it silly!" When I looked inside, I saw keys. Car keys. I ran to the window. My car keys. My car keys to a vintage '64 Ford Mustang! Seeing this totally awesome car that was all mines took me out of morning for a few minutes. "Happy seventeenth birthday! Do you love it?" "Um, hell yeah!" I was so happy; I ran out to it and hopped in the driver's seat. Then I froze, knowing that if you were still here, you would have either been in the passenger's seat, or I would be driving to pick you up so we could take it for a spin. But knowing that could never happen, tears started running down my face.

I got out of the car and ran up to my room, passing my mom who had a sad face on. The pain in my chest came back again. I stayed in my room until I couldn't cry anymore. Then I went to my desk, grabbed some paper and started writing this letter to you. And now I believe I am done. Chad, I have said all that I can. In some way, this letter connects me to you. But I know it's all not true. Which is why, my love, I must end this now. I miss you, and I always will.

Love, your sunshine, Sonny

And with that, Sonny folded the letter up, put it in an envelope, licked it closed and addressed it to Chad, in heaven. She went downstairs and tossed it into the lit fire place, hoping as it died in the fire, it would reach Chad.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Btw, the song was Can't Stand It by Never Shout Never and I don't own it. And to the readers of Tricked by a Good Boy Cover Up, I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with this and other stuff! Sorry! Lolz, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. AN

**Hey this is just a quick author's note. **

**First I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers! You guys are awesome! Second, the authors name is rachella004 that I got the idea from, not rachella04. Thirdly, a link to a picture of the car can be found on my homepage**

**Again, thanks for reading. And to the readers of Tricked by a Good Boy Cover Up I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I want the next chap to be good but I'm too busy to write**** Soon I hope;)**

**Love- Lollypop**


End file.
